The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum plant, botanically known as Hypericum androsaemum, commercially used as cut stems with fruits, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bosaclas’.
The new Hypericum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop cut Hypericum varieties with attractive fruit coloration.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1996 of a proprietary selection of Hypericum androsaemum identified as code number 93, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hypericum androsaemum identified as code number 71, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Bosaclas was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1998 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypericum by terminal cuttings taken at Rijnsburg, The Netherlands since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.